


锡人与黑猫

by fairytale



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, Oscar Wilde: Happy Prince, Tin-man!Tony, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, cat!Loki
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytale/pseuds/fairytale
Summary: 一只离家出走的猫遇见了路灯下的锡人。A cat that left his family met a Tin-man under a street lamp.





	锡人与黑猫

**Author's Note:**

> 模仿了王尔德的《快乐王子》、《西班牙公主》、《星孩》
> 
> 希望大家喜欢。

**【第一幕】**

黑猫行走在空无一人的长夜里，刺骨的寒风刮起街道上的落叶，黑猫优雅地跳跃了几下停在墙角等风过去。他满身都是长途跋涉留下的灰尘，可依旧高昂着头，一副骄傲矜贵的样子。

不久前他才从主人家里逃出来，小主人还以为他被车撞死了蹲在街角哭得撕心裂肺。而黑猫就在不远处看着，摇了摇尾巴便消失在灌木丛中，他一点也不在意他。

黑猫一出生就在那户人家了，无父无母，无依无靠，是一家三口教会了他一切。他会与他们一起用餐，上好的鸡胸肉会被女主人切好放置在他面前，黑猫会亲昵地亲吻她的手以示感谢。男主人并不十分在意他，但总是会在黑猫陪自己在书房逗留很晚时怜爱地揉揉他的小脑袋。小主人大概是他在家中最讨厌的一个了，尽管他最爱他，什么都想与他分享，可他的怀抱太紧，行为举止太过粗鲁，又太喜欢引人注意，与黑猫自持的礼仪背道而驰。他称呼男主人为父亲，女主人为母亲，视小主人为自己的兄弟，尽管他们偶尔不是很能听得懂他的话，不过在长远的生活里这并不算什么。

某天一只猫经过了他的家，那会黑猫正在窗边晒太阳，那只猫刚好挡住了他的阳光。他们隔着窗户对望，对方可怜兮兮地把头抵在透明的玻璃上，祈求一点食物。啊，真是可悲的生物。黑猫冷淡地看着，他听女主人说过这些小动物，他们有的一出生就在这个世界上流浪，有的是被主人抛弃丢在大街上，没过几年就因为疾病或饥饿死去。可是黑猫并不怜悯他们，这是他们的命运，若非不是他们做错了什么，又怎么会被丢弃在大街上？黑猫轻蔑地瞪了猫一眼，发出恐吓地嘶嘶声，猫就仓皇地离开了女主人的花园。

一直以来优渥的生活带给黑猫坏的影响，黑猫自知却不在意，人都是高傲冷酷和自私的，他也一样。

瞧瞧，多么好笑的景象，一只黑猫把自己当作人类了呢。

家里几乎所有的房间黑猫都去过，只有两间总是房门紧闭，女主人反复叮嘱过他多次最好不要进去。可好奇心不断地在他心里挠痒痒，怂恿他去探索。然后终有一天，小主人出来后忘记关门，黑猫一闪身就钻了进去。

这个房间十分奇怪，到处都是白色的瓷砖，一面透明的玻璃把房间一分为二，他进不去的那一边放着很多瓶瓶罐罐，一个奇怪的金属装置镶嵌在墙上。黑猫跃上了一座白色的平台，从上面他可以隐约看见高高的桌子上放着的些许物品。他计算了一下距离，对他强健的后腿来说根本不值一提，所以他轻松地跳了上去，灯光随着他的动作啪的一声打开。

黑猫被他面前的景象吓得倒退一步。

天哪！这里居然藏了一只猫。一只全身漆黑，只有四脚雪白的，绿眼猫咪。这太令人震惊了，他可从没听说过家里什么时候养了一只猫！他的确是有说过他们是低贱可笑的生物，但若是家里人想要的话，他是不会阻止他们去养的，为了不让他知道而特地养在这种不见光的地方，黑猫都要为这只可怜的生物感到抱歉了。

黑猫歪着脑袋，那只猫也歪着脑袋。

黑猫矜持地朝他点头，那只猫也重复了他的动作，还和他一样昂着头。

黑猫感到不快，皱起了眉，那只猫也皱起了眉。

这回黑猫真的生气了，他感到自己受到了嘲弄，蝼蚁怎么配重复他的动作，哪怕他要学习他优雅的礼仪，也要先经过他的同意才行。

他伸出手打了猫一下，可同时猫也伸出了爪子回击，他摸到猫的脚掌，冰冰凉凉的。

黑猫感到了害怕，他有了某种不详的预感，他动了动手，猫也跟着他动了动。他惊骇地收回手，脸上露出恐惧的表情，猫也是，随着他后退一步。视野的开阔让他看到了猫的后面有扇门，一扇跟他身后那扇一模一样的门，猫所处的地方是一个跟他所处的完全相同的领域。

黑猫终于意识到了真相，他的眼里噙满了泪水，转头从桌子上跳了下去，跑出了房间。

他不是人，而是一只猫，一只在他眼里卑贱低劣的猫。他的家人欺骗了他，让他以为他是一个和他们一样的人，实际上他只是一只猫，怪不得他们总是听不懂他的话语，不明白他的意图。黑猫的喉咙里发出凄惨的嚎叫，他不愿意相信这个残酷的真相，将这一切都归咎在欺瞒他的主人们身上，他的愤怒和绝望无处发泄，怒火烧光了他的理智，促使他变得越来越尖刻怨懑。终于在又一次与小主人激烈斗争后，他跑了出去，灵敏的身姿穿过飞驰的卡车，在小主人绝望地哭喊中，决心再也不要回去。

流浪的生活很艰难，黑猫既不愿意与他真实的同类为伍，又没有在外面讨生活的基本技能。但他向来聪明，很快他就懂得了如何钻到某个意大利餐厅的后厨房偷东西，在那里打杂的一个年轻女孩对他的偷盗行为睁一只眼闭一只眼，所以他从来毫无顾忌。然而，幸运女神并没有长久地眷顾他，很快他就被发现了，为了躲避餐厅经理的迫害他一路逃到了这里，一个新地方。

但是城市的冬夜太冷，黑猫忍不住怀念起主人家温暖的壁炉。

风过去了，黑猫从墙角出来，继续他的旅行。突然他的眼角瞥到了什么东西，一转头，他看到街边的路灯下躺了一个人。

是流浪汉吗？黑猫在心里猜测，心情稍稍雀跃了一些，一个流浪汉比上百个行人要好得多，起码他会从流浪汉那得来一点点食物，也能躲在对方怀里躲避风雨，就算他什么也没有，两个人也总比一个人孤单地要好上许多。

黑猫这样想着，一步步走了过去，直到走到只有几步路的时候，他才失望地发现，那根本不是什么流浪汉，而是一个锡人。

黑猫又走近几步，停在锡人双腿前，打量着他。

锡人有一张好看的脸，他的创造者肯定在他的脸上下了十足的功夫，特别是那一双眼睛，在暖黄的路灯下仿佛晶莹剔透的琥珀。然而他的身体就差强人意了许多，由灰蒙蒙的铁片组成，不知在这里度过了多少日晒雨淋，关节处都生了锈，脏污的橘红让人看着就很不舒服。他的胸口有一个奇怪的装置，蓝色的光在其中流动，仿佛永远不会熄灭。

黑猫好奇地看了几眼，可他参不透其中的奥秘，最终他决定继续他的旅程。就在转头离开之时，一个声音猝不及防在他身后响起。

“亲爱的黑猫，请你不要走，留在这里陪陪我好吗？”

黑猫吓了一跳，整个身体都弓了起来，他从没想过一个锡人也会说话，这实在叫他目瞪口呆。

“你会说话。”

锡人眉眼弯弯地笑了，眼里带有恶作剧得逞的光，黑猫气闷地想他肯定是故意的，就是想看他吓一跳出糗。

“当然啦。”锡人动了动脑袋，“我不仅会说话，还会走路呢。可是最近下了好多场大雨，我的关节锈住了，就走不动啦。”

听到大雨，黑猫就想起了他的兄弟，他的小主人，他一哭，天空也就跟着哭，这联想让他感到烦闷。

“你到底是什么人？”黑猫狐疑地问，爪子因为紧张稍稍从肉垫中探出来。

“我是谁？你不知道我吗？天，你都不看新闻的吗！”锡人震惊地说道。

“我只喜欢看政治板块。”黑猫说。

“原来如此。你应该多看看刑事版块的，那里报道了很多我的丰功伟绩。”锡人点点头，动作稍微有些僵硬，黑猫能看到他脖子的接口处也有几丝橘红，“我父亲说我是如今社会最伟大的创造品。我有一双超乎常人的千里眼，可以看见这城里所有丑陋的罪行，我还有一个与众不同惊世绝伦的大脑，可以计算出上万种方案拯救他们于水火之中。”

锡人骄傲地说着，但很快，他的面容被浓厚的忧郁覆盖了。

“可是我的父亲制造我的时候，忘记给我一颗心，我看不到人们的痛苦和悲伤。有一次我看到一个中年女子被她的丈夫打骂，她瘦弱憔悴，形如销骨，根本受不得这种折磨，所以我很快派遣出我的英雄小队，把她的丈夫关进了牢房，可她却指责我毁了她的家，让她的幼子年纪轻轻就失去了爸爸。”

“我不懂为什么她要这么对我，可我的系统遵循了父亲写下的代码，学习了她的反应，所以在下一次遇到类似的事情时，我抓住了丈夫，又在事态平息后放了他。可那个遭受家暴的年轻女子却说我怎么可以把这样的人渣放出来，将我告上法庭，要求政府赔偿她的损失。父亲和其他人以为我出了问题，判断我是一个失败品，把我扔在这里，就离开了。”

锡人难过地低下头，豆大的泪珠从他眼里流出来，落在脖子上，橘红似乎多了一些。

他要是继续流泪，恐怕连脖子也动不了了。黑猫暗自心想。

“亲爱的黑猫，你能留在这里陪陪我吗？”锡人一边说，一边朝黑猫讨好地眨了眨眼睛。

“我为什么要留在这里陪你，你冰冰凉凉的，不能取暖，也不能给我食物充饥。”黑猫摇头。

“求求你了，黑猫，你就陪我一个晚上，一个人真的太孤单了。如果你冷的话，可以待在我的胸口，这个蓝色发光的东西是我的能量源，它会让你暖和起来的。”

黑猫犹豫地看了几眼，思量了一会儿，妥协了。锡人的眼神太过悲伤，而他又心太软。

“好吧好吧，只有一晚。”黑猫跳到锡人膝头，把身体埋在他大腿和小腹的间隙里。锡人努力地弯下身子，让温暖的蓝光笼罩在黑猫身上，尽管这对他来说太过艰难，他精致的脸上忍不住露出痛苦的表情。

“亲爱的黑猫，你睡着了吗？”锡人问，呼出的气吹拂黑猫的耳尖，黑猫不耐烦地抖了抖耳朵。

“没。”

“那太好了，我们还能聊会天。黑猫，你还没告诉我你叫什么名字呢？”

黑猫烦得想挠人，但最后还是泄了气回答了他，“叫我黑猫就行了。”

“是吗，”锡人安静了一会儿，黑猫希望他能不要说话放他睡觉，白天的逃窜令他精疲力尽，他实在是疲累得不行。然而，显然锡人并不想过早地放过他，“我以前也是有名字的，是父亲取的，但是人们好像更喜欢用他们的方式来称呼我，所以我有了很多名字。如果名字只是用来呼唤的话，那无论是只有一个名字，还是有无数个名字好像都可以。”

黑猫敷衍地支吾了几声，睡意越来越浓厚。蓝色的光源果然如锡人所说那样暖和极了，黑猫舒服得直想打呼噜。

“黑猫，你想怎么叫我呢？”

“有所谓吗。反正这里只有你和我啊。”黑猫困死了，实在不想花费精力思考名字这种困难的问题。

然而头顶传来锡人轻笑，好像很满足于黑猫的回答。

“黑猫我告诉你啊，这个地方的冬天太糟糕了，你真不该冬天来这里。今天早上落霜的时候，我整个人都被冻住了，只能蹲在这里。以前我觉得自己可了不起了，上天入地穿墙凿壁，直到现在才知道没了养护，我的身体有多脆弱。幸好我不需要食物，也不需要水，胸口的能量源倒还能支撑我许久，想来坐在这里也没什么，就是无聊了点。在我给自己的身体想出第四十二个翻新计划后，有一只鹰飞到了我旁边的树上。那只鹰的背上竟然载着一只黑蜘蛛！这可真是一个奇怪的搭配，你说是不是？我忍不住嘀咕了几句，而这完全是情有可原，他们居然怼我，那只蜘蛛还对我的性格和过往大肆评价了一番，好像很了解我似的。我本来想怼回去，那只鹰拍拍翅膀说走就走，留我一个人在这生闷气。后来，我本来想休息会儿就去别的地方，起码找个不会让我被冻住的地方待着，结果却发现那些霜化成的水令我的关节处都锈住了，想走也走不了了。我正难过着呢，就遇见了你。”

在锡人嘟嘟囔囔念叨他这一天的生活时，黑猫正闭着眼睛假寐，虽然很想快点陷入沉睡，养精蓄锐为明天做打算，却实在抵不住头顶上的魔音灌耳。听到锡人提起他，黑猫下意识抬起头，正对上锡人笑盈盈的眼睛。

蓝色的光淬在他眼睛里，如同闪烁在夜空的星子，竟一瞬间好看得叫黑猫挪不开眼。

“然后我就想，我这一天好像也没有那么糟糕。”

黑猫心里剧烈地跳了一下。已经很久了，很久没有人仅仅是因为他的存在而感到开心了。

大概是安静得太久，锡人的眼神逐渐转变为疑惑，他眨了眨眼睛，唤他，“黑猫？”

“好了，是时候睡觉了，别再说些有的没的了。”黑猫匆忙说了几句，头搭在前爪上，示意他要睡觉了。

“你可以叫我托……”

黑猫尾巴一甩捂住了锡人的嘴。

半晌过后，锡人终于完全安静下来，只剩下黑猫的呼吸声和蓝色光源的嗡鸣。

锡人没听到他怀里悄悄传来一声细小模糊的“我也是”。

 

**【第二幕】**

第二天一大早，锡人还闭着眼睛熟睡，黑猫就起身离开了。他在附近的街区搜寻食物，不仅一无所获，还因为和几只地头猫抢食物而被抓了几爪子。精疲力尽又饥肠辘辘的他在一处矮房顶上休憩，冬日的阳光被冰冷的风裹挟着洒在他身上，他低头看着人群熙熙攮攮，心里突然很难过。

这里没有他的容身之所。

黑猫叹了口气，突然想起了那个孤零零的坐在路灯下无人问津的锡人。他还没来得及细细思量自己到底在想什么，轻灵的脚步就把他带回了锡人身边。

还有几步远的时候，黑猫发现锡人正在焦急地左顾右盼，锡人那双棕色的大眼睛一看到他就亮了起来，他大声道。

“快呀，黑猫！快跑起来！在这个城镇的左边，辣椒小姐的钱包被抢了，你要是现在赶过去，没准还能抓到那个戴着贝雷帽穿着灰色大衣鬼鬼祟祟贼眉鼠眼的小偷呢！”

黑猫顿住身形，皱起了眉，“我为什么要去帮一个女人捉拿偷她钱包的坏蛋？”

“因为你又冷又饿，而心地善良的波茨小姐能为你提供温暖的居所和丰盛的晚餐？”锡人微微偏头

被说中心事的黑猫叹了口气，他点点头，“好吧，你说得有道理。”说完，他就朝锡人示意的方向跑了过去。

打败一个小偷并不是什么难事，特别是在对方猫毛过敏的条件下更是轻而易举，那男人几乎是看到他扑过来就吓得甩掉了手中的精致钱包。正在黑猫盯着钱包犹豫该怎么把它带回去的时候，一个女人走了过来。她有一头柔顺的红发，如辣椒一般艳丽，红如玫瑰的双唇，和一双灰蓝色的大眼睛。她白色的细高跟踏在石板路上，发出急促的嗒嗒声。她看到黑猫身前的钱包，快乐地笑起来，“感谢你！亲爱的黑猫，是你为我夺回了它吗。”

辣椒小姐走上前，纤长白皙的手抚过黑猫的后背，已经有很久没有人带着这样怜爱疼惜的感情接近过他，黑猫忍不住舒服地喟叹。

“来吧，小家伙，到我的家里去，我会好好照顾你的。”辣椒小姐抱起了他。

辣椒小姐的家是一栋精致两层小洋房，露台上装饰着颜色鲜嫩的多肉植物。她把黑猫安置在温暖的炉火旁，地上是米白色的地毯，身边是木质的地板和浅褐的麻布沙发。辣椒小姐在厨房忙碌的时候，一个胖乎乎的家伙走过来，他介绍自己是辣椒小姐的未婚夫，蹲下身衷心感谢黑猫帮助了他的未来妻子。他严肃认真的模样配上因为要和黑猫说话而蜷缩起来的庞大身形，显得分外好笑。黑猫矜持地接受了他的谢意，注意力已经飘向了厨房吞拿鱼的鲜香。

吃饱喝足后，辣椒小姐用毛毯和抱枕给他搭了个小小的暖和的窝，就放在客厅里，离炉火不会太远以至于夜晚的寒气浸入身体，也不会太近让他热得睡不安生。黑猫安详地在里面躺着，眯着眼，尾巴尖舒适地摇晃着，昏昏欲睡，一时之间室内只有炉火的噼啪声。

就这样静静躺了片刻，大门突然打开了，一个皮肤黝黑的男人披着满身风雪走了进来，他关上门挡住凛冽的寒风，一边脱下军帽和被雪覆盖到几乎看不出本来样式的大衣，一边哆嗦着跺着脚。辣椒小姐从楼上匆匆下来，她已经换上了一身淡粉色睡裙，外面罩着一身长款丝衣，胖胖的丈夫也跟在她后面匆忙下来。这动静惊动了黑猫，他睡不着了，竖着耳朵站起来，半警惕半好奇地打量突然出现的人。

“你还好吗，他们说今晚会有一场大雪，我还以为你会直接留宿在总部呢。”辣椒小姐从厨房中拿出一杯热气腾腾的热巧克力递给他，三人走到沙发边坐下。

“我们有了新进展，我想我该过来告诉你们。”那个军人把手放在炉火边烤了一会儿，“我们之前都想错了，他就在这座城市中，哪也没去。”

“天哪真的吗？”辣椒小姐捂住了自己的嘴，眼里骤然蒙上了一层泪水。

“我想我们很快就能找到他了。”

身后一直传来三个人窸窸窣窣地说话声，有时是低泣，有时是细语，黑猫已经听不见了，因为他所有的注意力都放在窗外呼啸的风声和洋洋洒洒的大雪上，他的脑海中不断浮现出锡人在路灯下孤零零的身影，灯光打在他身上，把他的影子拉得好长。在这样的大雪中，他肯定没一会儿就浑身雪白了。

黑猫在桌角焦躁地转着圈，很挣扎，他想起锡人那双像巧克力一样甜蜜的眼睛，锡人可怜兮兮的声音仿佛再一次在耳边响起。黑猫挫败地垂下脑袋。

军人在玄关穿上自己的大衣，那是一件厚实的军服外套，他拉开门跟波茨小姐与他的未婚夫道别，一个黑影却瞬间窜了出去，伴随着辣椒小姐的惊呼消失在茫茫大雪中。

黑猫全速奔跑着，身后留下的脚印很快被雪覆盖了，大雪中视物不清，嗅觉和听觉又因为寒冷几乎察觉不到什么，但他还是勉强回到锡人所在的那个街口。

路灯下有一个凸起的雪堆，黑猫跳到最上面用爪子一点点把雪刨开，露出锡人那张精致漂亮的脸，黑猫把还带着炉火和奔跑后热烫的肉垫贴在他的眼睑上，焐热后又移向下一个位置，鼻尖，脸颊，眉毛，额头，嘴唇，下巴。终于纤长的睫毛抖动了一下，锡人睁开了眼，他迷蒙的眼神在对上黑猫后逐渐清醒起来。

他嘴角漾开一丝微笑，声音嘶哑，“亲爱的黑猫，你回来了啊。”锡人惊喜地低喃，兴高采烈的样子让黑猫觉得心里暖洋洋的，尽管天气冷得不行。

黑猫跳上锡人膝头，锡人从善如流地抬头让黑猫钻进去，黑猫发现这个空间还是和昨晚一般大小，锡人整整一天都一动不动地坐在这个方寸之地。

锡人的下巴搭在他的背上，黑猫能感觉到他说话时喉间的震动。

“你为什么不留在那呢？辣椒小姐的家不好吗？”

“那里很好，可是不属于我。”

“可是这里也不属于你，你是家猫呀，你应该有个家的。”

“已经没了。”黑猫冷淡地说。

锡人半天没说话，一时之间只有雪扑簌簌落在锡人肩上头上的声音。

“既然如此，那么也许你可以一直朝着东方旅行。”

“我听说他们的城市要比我们这热闹许多，为他们照明的不是冰冷的路灯，而是五彩缤纷的纸灯笼，像气球一样在狭窄的街道上飘荡，随着风左右摇晃。穿着瑰丽的商人坐在商铺前的丝毯上，热情地眼神里藏着算计。他们当中有的卖来自印度的香料，卖保加利亚的玫瑰精油，卖被晒干的丁香花，还卖涂抹在耶稣脚上的穗甘松油膏。他们会在行人经过时点燃起线香，缥缈的轻烟带着芍药的香气弥散在空气中，绊住行人的脚步。”

“另外一些商人买一些精致的首饰，一种被东方人称之为翡翠的东西打造出的手镯，通体水润碧绿，还有用来束发的发饰，有镶嵌着红宝石的翠金发梳，刻着睡莲的银发簪，那些耳环手镯挂在铺面上，在阳光下晶莹剔透引人驻足。兴许你可以跟着那些商人一起旅行，他们有的是从埃及来的，他们的国度似乎对猫非常爱戴尊敬，如果你跟他们一起去到埃及，就不会像现在这样忍饥挨冻了。你说呢，黑猫？黑猫？”

细长的黑色尾巴与昨晚一样再一次糊上锡人的嘴，黑猫头也不抬地说，“我知道了，是时候睡觉了。”

锡人没了声音，大概是听黑猫的话决定去睡觉了吧。黑猫烦躁地甩甩尾巴，后悔自己为什么要多此一举留在锡人身边，他安静的时候好看多了。

在心里抱怨着，黑猫闭上了双眼。然而黑暗袭来时再不是真相被揭穿那日冰冷的镜面，而是喧闹的集市，随风飘来的花香和叮叮咚咚的玉石。

 

**【第三幕】**

第三天黑猫又再次早早地醒来，冬日煦阳洒在他们身上，在冰冷的空气中带来虚幻的暖意。黑猫迈着轻巧地步伐朝着与昨天早上找食物时相反地方向走。昨日在某个高高的屋顶，他看到山脚下是一个海港，水手和摊贩络绎不绝，黑猫想今天总该比昨天运气好，或许他能靠着人多偷吃点。黑猫想得没错，他的确偷到了点杂碎，可惜鱼鳞比鱼肉要多，他接连卡了几次喉咙后最终选择放弃。

他躲藏在鱼贩摊位的角落，看着不远处大船上熙熙攘攘的人群，穿着或是光鲜亮丽或是布衣麻裳，海员在其中穿梭，搬着旅客的行李，经过那些绅士淑女的时候，还不忘弯腰行李。轮船的入口张贴着巨大的告示，上面‘埃及’二字十分醒目。黑猫忍不住回想起锡人昨晚跟他说的话，锡人把东方古国的美景描绘得惟妙惟肖美不胜收，勾起黑猫心里的渴望，令他也忍不住开始畅想未来的可能性。只是一想到遥远的旅程都将只有自己一人度过，难免感到寂寞。

黑猫快马加鞭奔回锡人所在的地方，他已经决定好了，他要赶上这班轮渡，离开这个寒冷的国度，去到温暖的埃及。到的时候，锡人才刚刚醒来，迷蒙的双眼一对上黑猫的身影，立马闪闪发亮。锡人开心地笑了。

“黑猫，你还在这里啊。”

“是啊，但是我马上就要走了。”

锡人的眼睛里的光黯淡了。

“今天就要走了吗？”

“是啊，昨晚你跟我说的东方，我决定去看看。”黑猫静静地说。情绪可能是会传染的，黑猫本来雀跃的心情突然变得惆怅起来。

“那可真好。”锡人笑着说，可他的眼睛里却仿佛在下雨。“路途遥远，要好好照顾自己。”

黑猫颔首，表示明白了。到了应该转身离去的时候，可他的肉垫却像是被钉在地上，一步也挪不动。

两人陷入尴尬的沉默。

就在这空档，身后突然传来孩子的喧闹声，其中一个孩子的痛呼特别明显。锡人和黑猫朝声源方向望去，离他们十几步远的地方，一群大男孩正在欺负一个小男孩。

“他们怎么能恃强凌弱！太过分了！”锡人怒气冲冲地低吼。“黑猫，你快去帮帮他呀。”

这一幕似曾相识。

黑猫对天翻了个白眼，“你别又想指示我做事情，我拒绝。”

锡人眼珠子一转，计上心头，“喵！喵！喵！”

锡人一边模仿黑猫的叫声，一边调整能量，用掌心炮击中路边石块，令其弹起击中了为首的大男孩。

黑猫诧异地看着血迹从大男孩的额头上蜿蜒流下，被突如其来的事态弄得措手不及。这时惊愕的男孩们齐齐转过身，其中一个男孩的动作还停留在举起的姿势上，所有人的目光都聚焦在看似毫无知觉的锡人身边唯一的活物——黑猫身上。

“你这猫是不是不想活了！”反应过来的大男孩捂着脸，掉转矛头，招呼着朋友去攻击黑猫。

黑猫这时才反应过来他被耍了，但于事无补只能战斗。但好在大男孩们只是块头大了点，实际上动作相当笨拙，他毫不费力地抓伤了大男孩们的脸，他们就一边哭着喊妈妈一边落荒而逃。

等到黑猫已经开始半蹲着清理爪子时，事发地点只留下目瞪口呆的小男孩带着被大男孩打出的一身伤，呆立在原地。

“谢、谢谢你！我叫荷兰，我、我一定会报答你们的。”男孩涨红了脸说了几句感谢的话，匆匆离开了。

男孩离开的那一瞬间，黑猫听见海港那边传来轮船的鸣笛声——到了轮船出发的时间，黑猫赶不上了。

黑猫很生气，他觉得这一切都是白用功，他付出了劳动，不仅没得到回报，还错过了去往新的国度的大好的机会。

他听见身后的锡人叹了口气，“是的，亲爱的黑猫，这一切都是徒劳。但有时候在这世上，你付出再多努力，有时也可能是无用的，但那并不意味着付出就没有价值了。我并不后悔让你救了那个被欺负的男孩，但我的确为令你错过轮船出发的时间而感到抱歉。所以我想给你个东西。”

黑猫转过身，锡人艰难地移动手臂，关节处不断发出金属摩擦的刺耳尖响。他把左手上的能源炮拔了出来，放在黑猫面前。

“这是很宝贵的东西，你把它交给住在浩克街上第1842号的眼镜博士，就能获得一份食物。但你要小心不要吓到他，他不太擅长处理突发事件。”

黑猫照做了，他叼着能源炮跑向锡人所说的地址。那是一个色彩略微有些灰暗的旧房子，他从半开的窗户钻进去，就看见一个戴眼镜的男人坐在桌前用奇怪的装置研究着什么。

“首先，经由贝塔粒子发射出0.31兆电子伏，钴-60衰退进而激活镍-60，接着被激活的镍-60退回基础数值……我的上帝啊，一只黑猫！”黑猫施施然地跃入男人的视野范围内，对方吓得向后摔倒在地上。黑猫挑挑眉，为男人的受惊的行为感到可耻。就一个五英尺十英寸的男人来说，他的反应未免太夸张了点。

 男人抚着胸口缓慢镇定下来，从地上爬了起来，喃喃，“你是怎么出现在这里的？”这位明显是锡人口中所说的眼镜博士，大惊小怪的模样很符合锡人口中“不善处理突发状况”的形容。

黑猫把能源炮推了推他放在桌上的能源炮，只听到眼镜博士倒抽了一口气，对方已经把能源炮珍贵地捧在掌心。

“你是从哪得到这个的？”布鲁斯博士把能源炮翻来覆去地看着，脸上突然出现了难过的表情。

然而黑猫并不想管眼镜博士对这个奇怪的装置有什么特殊的感情，他只是不耐烦地喵喵叫着，肚子饿令他特别想发脾气。

最终他从善良的博士那里得到了食物和在温暖炉火旁休憩的机会。博士和昨天那位好心的波茨小姐一样提供给他安身之所，但当夜幕降临，和昨晚一样的焦躁再次萦绕在他心头。实际上他今天很生气，即使他知道锡人是为了救人才骗他，但他还是很生气。黑猫本来决定今天就住在博士家里，第二天乘最早的一班轮渡离开这里，反正已经道别过了，他想不出来还有什么好留恋的。然而每当他闭上眼，黑暗中总是浮现出锡人在以为他没注意到的时候露出落寞的表情。

黑猫叹了口气，站起来伸了个懒腰，脚步轻巧，再次踏入夜色之中。

然而锡人这次看到他的时候没有开心地微笑，而是皱起了眉。

“你为什么要回来？”

黑猫没有回答，他也没有答案。

“你不该回来的。”锡人埋怨地说，“夜寒露重，你会生病的，你不能再待在这里了。”

“我想在哪里就在哪里。”黑猫任性地扬起头，即使冷风令他瑟缩。

“但至少你会向我保证，在更为寒冷的冬季来临之前，你会离开这里。”

“当然了，我又不是傻子。”黑猫含糊不清地回答。

锡人不再说话，只是那双眼睛露出复杂难辨的神色。

在黑猫窝在锡人怀里，昏昏欲睡之际，一滴水坠落在他的耳尖。黑猫抖了抖耳朵，不知为何感到鼻子发酸。

 

**【第四幕】**

第二天锡人奇迹地早早醒来了，他没再要求黑猫做什么任务，也没有出言挽留他，只是说希望在他走之前再见他一面，与他道别。

黑猫在街道里游荡，然而除了趁面包师不注意在后厨偷了点面包屑外，他没有任何成果。最终，他回到了锡人身边，准备跟他告别。离锡人还有一段距离的时候，黑猫发现了不对劲的地方——锡人身边多了一个包裹，而锡人反常地低着头。黑猫心里有不好的预感，快步奔到锡人身边，锡人闻声抬起头，那双如星子般美丽的眼睛，如今只剩下黑洞洞的两个窟窿。

那一瞬间，黑猫瞬间毛全炸了起来，胸腔发出沉闷的嘶吼。

“你的眼睛去哪了！”

锡人说，“你走后，有一对商人经过。我本想用最后一个能源炮换一些食物做你路上的行囊，然而他们只看上了我那双用宝石做的眼睛。不用觉得愧疚，等到了春季，你可以带着埃及最美的两块宝石回来找我。反正我会一直在这里，哪里也不去。”

黑猫哭了，可他不想露出软弱的一面，所以他拼命忍耐，努力不发出抽泣声。

“你为什么要这么做？”

锡人牵起嘴角，“我不过是拿你对待我的方式，对待你罢了。”

“因为你这么好，所以我想对你更好。”

黑猫说，“我不走了，我要永远陪着你。”

锡人摇摇头，“不，你要走，你要去旅行，去东方，去埃及，去看广阔的世界，而不是在这里，在冬夜里因为饥饿或者寒冷死去。”

黑猫说，“那至少我要再陪你一个晚上。”

整整一天，黑猫一直趴在锡人肩头，告诉他在来到这里之前他所经历的人和事。他讲起家里严厉肃穆的男主人，眉头总是皱着，只会在看见女主人和小主人时展露笑容；他讲起家里温柔可亲的女主人，总会在下午暖阳照进客厅的时候，给他讲述遥远过去的故事；他讲起家里调皮的小主人，总是被他捉弄，生气却没有办法从他那里讨到半分便宜；他讲起来到这里之前，那个在后厨偷偷喂他的善良姑娘，还有那个可恶的餐厅经理，对一个比他小那么多的生物施以暴行。

锡人耐心地听着，享受和黑猫在一起的最后时光，他不知道黑猫其实有自己的打算。

第二天一早，锡人还没醒来，他从锡人膝头跳下，跑到几个街区之外的汽修厂，他要偷一小罐机油，浇在锡人的关节处，他就能站起来，和他一起旅行

但是汽修厂的老板向来痛恨猫咪，他一看到黑猫就气急败坏地招呼长工捉拿他，不捉到不给工钱，长工们都因此追赶黑猫。黑猫好不容易叼起了小油罐朝锡人的方向跑去。可是就还有几步路的时候，他被长工们逼在墙角。

黑猫以为自己完蛋了，连锡人最后一面都没见着，他还有好多故事没和锡人讲，好多话没和锡人说。

刹那间，他听到金属嘎吱作响的声音，是锡人，他用最后的掌心炮炮轰了所有的长工，他们都害怕得节节败退，四散逃离。

锡人跪下来抱住受伤的黑猫，把他搂在怀里，黑猫感觉到锡人胸口的能量源越来越暗越来越冷，恐惧和痛苦交织在他心头，他快要疯掉了。

锡人贴着黑猫的耳朵，小声说，“我的能量因为刚刚的攻击快要消耗完了，我要睡着了。”

似乎有一只无形的手扼住了黑猫的喉咙，他哽咽得一句话也说不出来

锡人的声音越来越小，“亲爱的黑猫，我想亲亲你的耳朵，我能亲亲你的耳朵吗？”

黑猫摇摇头，这时他仿佛才找回他的声音，“不，你该亲吻我的嘴唇，因为我爱你。”

在黑猫扬起脑袋亲吻锡人的时候，他听到噼啪一声，锡人胸口的灯光彻底消失了。锡人死了，锡人出生时他的父亲没有给他一颗心，但他在死之前找到了。

 

**【完结】**

 

 

 

 

**【故事之外的故事】**

“什么？这不是我想听的故事！”海拉尖叫地喊道。一旁的耶梦加得还捂着脸，他从听到锡人为黑猫奉献了双眼那会就哭得泣不成声。

“这算什么睡前童话，听完根本睡不着了！”连一向冷静自持的芬里尔也忍不住吐槽。

Loki不耐烦地啧了一声，“不喜欢拉倒，你们自己要听的。”

“可我们不是要听这种报复社会的可怕故事！”海拉的声音又高了八分贝，Loki捂住耳朵，毫无长辈形象地朝自己的女儿翻了个巨大的白眼。

这时Tony走了进来。

“Papa！”屋子里三个小孩齐声喊道，“Daddy又编故事吓人了！我们要听你的！”

Tony笑了，身上带有好闻的沐浴乳的味道，自从有一次带了一身实验室里的硝烟机油味就来见孩子们，被Loki训了后，他都会洗了澡之后再来。

“好的好的，小鬼头们，可你们要知道，这个世界上不是所有故事都是Happy forever的。”海拉不满地撅起嘴，眼看着就要掉眼泪了，Loki完全不买账，只有Tony投降地举起手，“别哭了，甜心，锡人没有死，黑猫也没有独自一人生活，你们还记得那个叫荷兰的小鬼头吗？那个孩子找来了辣椒小姐和眼镜博士，他们共同拯救了锡人。锡人最终和黑猫幸福地生活在了一起。”

这时孩子们才破涕为笑，不知是谁带头，孩子们突然唱起了歌。

“Tale as old as time,

Tune as old the song

Bittersweet and strange,

Finding you can change,

Learning you were wrong.

Winter turns to spring,

Famine turns to feast,

Nature points the way,

Nothing left to say,

Beauty and the Beast……”

等到好不容易把孩子们哄睡了，Loki和Tony才精疲力尽地回到卧室。

“我发誓如果Darcy再带他们来一场迪士尼马拉松，我就把她传送到异度空间。”Loki罕见地毫无形象瘫倒在床上。

“把她送走了，你找谁替你带孩子。”Tony坐在丈夫身边，左手漫不经心地梳理Loki的头发。

“Natasha？”

“海拉已经学会十字锁了，你不知道我现在有多害怕收到学校的电话。”

Loki耸耸肩，“总比老掉牙的公主和王子好吧。话说回来，我实在无法理解，黑猫和锡人的故事到底是怎么和美女与野兽扯上关系的。”

“谁知道，孩子们的世界总是充满奇思妙想。”

“不过，我倒是觉得，你和艾尔莎有异曲同工之妙。”过了一会儿，Tony突然戏谑地说道。

Loki抬眼看他，高高挑起的眉都快隐没到发际线里，“那你是什么，我的小皮特潘？”他调笑着说，接着直起身啄了Tony一口。

“皮特潘和艾尔莎谈恋爱有点太惊悚了。但我猜，在童话故事里，没有什么不可以。”Tony轻轻地笑着，迎上Loki的双唇。

 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 除了《小王子》以外最喜欢的著作就是《快乐王子》了。
> 
> 这篇大概花了我三个月吧，也不知道我为什么能拖稿成这样。


End file.
